


Harry Potter and The Dead Eaters.

by racingreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingreader/pseuds/racingreader
Summary: The death eaters, they're dead, they're all dead. How did this happen?  Three Aurors are dead too. There were no wounds on the bodys, there seemed to be evidence of poison, not strong enough to kill someone though. And strangest of all were the stickers. A cartoon character of Voldemort in a neon green spandex, yellow wrestling boots, and a neon yellow superhero mask, with X-ed out eyes. There was one on every single body! Who did this, how did they do it, and why the stickers?!





	1. Chapter 1

It was quite boring being an Auror agent five years after the war. There were no murders happening. (Which Harry supposed was a good thing.) So he didn't have anything to work on. Harry was wondering how Ginny was doing with the robbery at Honeydukes. 

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“There's something over here Detective Weasley!”

“What is it Dean!”

It's a body, it looks like Draco Malfoy, but I can't be sure.”

There was a body in a secret passageway in the basement of Honeydukes the body had the same skin tone and build of the school bully, but its face was so mangled that you couldn't make out who it was at all.

“We need to bring in Agent Potter.”

They heard the telltale sound of somebody apperating from behind them. Pop! 

“I heard there was a suspected murder here.”

“Yes Agent Potter.”

“Well lets see the body.”

“Here it is Agent Potter.”

“Thank you Officer Thomas. Wow this is very gruesome. Analyei. Hmm, it seems like there wasnt any magic involved in this murder. This is Draco Malfoy, and he was definitely murdered. Quaerere, aha! We have a murder device!”

A knife flew into Harry's hand and he looked it over carefully.

“Analyei. Ah this was a siucide. We should inform Draco’s parents.”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Where are they! They aren't anywhere in this darned house! Analyei!” After Harry cast that spell, he saw a small crack running down the wall he was facing. “Aha! Detective Weasley! Officer Thomas! Come look at this! Alohomora. Lumos.”

“Wow Agent Potter. Nice find.” 

“Thank you Detective Weasley. Now lets see what's down here!”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“The death eaters, they're dead, they're all dead. How did this happen? Three Aurors are dead too. There were no wounds on the bodys, there seemed to be evidence of poison, not strong enough to kill someone though. And strangest of all were the stickers. A cartoon character of Voldemort in a neon green spandex, yellow wrestling boots, and a neon yellow superhero mask, with X-ed out eyes. There was one on every single body! Who did this, how did they do it, and why the stickers?!”

“Geez, Harry, calm down. You need to take a break for a second. I know you're excited to be back on the job, but we need to think of the possible suspects, ok.” 

“Ok, ok, ok. Alright. This is probably a Voldemort hater, probably somebody that is good at art if a cartoon Voldemort superhero is their calling card. They would have to have access to a state of the art potions lab, and untraceable ingredients.”

“Yes. So where would they have access to untraceable ingredients and a potions lab?”

“Hogwarts! They have multiple potions labs, and the Forbidden Forest has an abundance of untraceable ingredients!”

“Yes Harry, good job.”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Nobody at Hogwarts is suspicious at all. Nobody at Hogwarts knew about the murders until today, and Headmistress McGonagall kept a record of all the potions ingredients that were brought in from the Forbidden Forest, and a record of all the mail that came in. There was nothing of interest, other than wolfsbane, which McGonagall said they need for one of their students who is a werewolf. All of this was confirmed by other staff members. This was Agent Harry James Potter’s oral report of the search of Hogwarts in 2003 for suspicions involving a mass murder of the Malfoy’s, Zabini’s, Crabe’s, Goyle’s, and Black’s.”

“Thank you Agent Potter. Detective Weasley, please give your report.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Harry, Harry, earth to Potter.”

“What is it Neville?”

“We need to find this person.”

“Yes, I know we do but the only other place that would have access to all the things we're looking for, potions lab and untraceable ingredients, is here at the ministry, in the auror office’s.”

“What if we did a mandatory drawing competition, and all the people that do a cartoon style drawing, we bring into the back to ‘give them a prize.’”

“That's a great idea! I love you neville!”

“Ok, that's great harry, you can stop hugging me now.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It's ok.”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Ok, the winners of the mandatory auror art competition are, Agent Harry Potter, Agent Neville Longbottom, Officer Dean Thomas, Detective Ginny Weasley, Agent Nymphadora Tonks, Officer Cormac McLaggen, and Detective Lavender Brown. If your name was called, please come to the Ministers office to sign the contracts for your pay raise.”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Ah, I assume you are the winners of the art contest. Come on in.”

“Thank you Minister.”

“Oh it's nothing Dean. Come on in, have a drink, sign some contracts.”

“Where are they?”

“There right here behind my desk Ginny. Hmm, where did they go?” The Minister shuffled around in his desk drawers for a minute. “Aha! Found them. Here you go Dean, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Cormac, Tonks, and Lavender.” Nevile asked Harry to begin the interrogation

“Alright, well then Harry if you would be so kind as to lock the door and begin the interrogation.”

“Thank you for the permission to start the interrogation Neville.” Harry walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the Minister of Magic’s office and took out five bottles of veritaserum.

“Alright, if everybody would be so kind as to drink some of this veritaserum so we can begin the interrogation.”

Dean looked surprised and attacked.

“This isn't legal Harry. You can't use veritaserum in interrogations unless the person it is being used on has said that you can.”

“But you all have, you did sign that contract, did you not?”

Dean looked shocked and very worried. He looked around at the other people in the room, but they didn't seem very worried. In fact they almost looked content.

“Why do you all look so content?”

“Because we have nothing to worry about. Why do you look so scared?”

“It seems like we have found the culprit Harry.”

“Yes, it does seem like we have Neville.”

“Avada-!”  
As Dean cast the killing curse, Neville yelled. “Choris mageia!” And Dean was unable to finish the spell.

“Now we have a very good reason to put you in Azkaban. It would have been better for you to not use an unforgivable curse. If you hadn't, you might have got off with being fired.”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“I can't believe you Dean! Going off and becoming a murder!”

“Im sorry mother I-”

“Don't you dare try and explain!”

The End


End file.
